Aether 20
by Pokemonroll MC
Summary: Averna lives in a world where you can be safe and live a simple life, pain and violence is almost completely eliminated, and you can live without threats, but she is different. She is a Tamer,and her destiny cannot be controlled by the Predictors. So what happens when they control the ones she loves,and changes her life forever? What happens when she decides to take VENGEANCE!
1. Introduction

**A**t that point I didn't care about anything. Everybody and everything I ever cared about was torn away from me by, _them_. They took my life away. They took _**everyones**_ life away, and my only sanctuary from, _them_ lies past the Boundaries. I kept running, and Snowstreak ran beside me, her paws thundered against the frostbitten forest floor. She was the only thing they couldn't take. She was my closest ally, no, my closest friend. We ran through the thick snow forest, knowing that we would have to go back there. No matter how far, how fast, how hard we ran, we would have to go back to the very place that offers absolutely nothing for us anymore. A place filled with lies. ''We would have to go...home,'' I thought, "but the place I called _"home" _is anything but home. Home is a place where people love each other, not a place where people fear or despise you. The place called home didn't even exist for me anymore." These thoughts went racing through my head. I was alone with my closest friend, running next to me as we grew further and further away from the boundaries. I knew that if I ever wanted to call that place, that community, home again, I would have to change it, and _myself_. Forever. It would be difficult, and there would be dire consequences,but they need to see what **I** see. The truth. The citizens need the truth. I'd be the one to show it to them, and I wouldn't do it alone,but for now,all I could do was run.  
My thoughts and emotions began to take hold of me, distracting me from reality. I felt my foot as it slid on an ice patch causing me to fall forward and bash my head onto the cold frozen ground. The last thought that swept through my mind was of his smile. I knew I would never see him again, and it was all _my_ fault.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Memories

Ch.1:Bad Memories

"Averna,come on! We're going to be late for training!" Silver yelled at me from across the steel road. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and her eye's were a natural shade of blue. I ran across the road to her, we started making our way to the Entertainment Center.

"Finally, it's about time! Were you waiting for someone?" she asked curiously as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Yea, remember Cole, from the Visiting Region?"

She sighed. "Averna, you know I don't like talking or hanging out with any other citizens who are not Tamers."

"Why is that? Oh wait! Let me guess, because citizens are "controlled" or they'll judge us because we are Tamers." I argued with her. "Silver we were given our life jobs about two weeks ago! Nobody's-"

"Averna," Silver interrupted, "do you remember the agreement we made before we were sent to the Predictors?"

"We wouldn't talk to anybody who's not a Tamer? So what! We've been friends with Cole since we were eleven!"

" We've only known him for three years. I doubt he'll want to be friends with us once he finds out we were given the life job of a Tamer!" She calmed herself down before speaking again. "Averna, please just take my advice and don't talk to any other citizens about our job, OK?" she asked me in a pleading voice.

"Fine." I lied.

"Silver," I thought "you were thrilled when you found out that we were both Tamers and in training you were amazed by all the cool stuff the Tamers get to do! I just don't understand why its such a disgrace to you to tell other citizens what we are...who told you these lies about Tamers."

We walked in silence the rest of the way there.

I saw the Entertainment Area, and I looked over to Silver to see the excitement flood into her eyes as we approached the huge metallic dome ahead of us. Before I could say anything Silver darted off towards the dome, and I ran right behind her. We ran across the hall and up the steps into the stands. There was a large group of young Tamers looking over the railing in amazement. Me and Silver looked over to see two adult Tamers were training their beasts to fight. They both shouted orders to their beasts. One of the animals was large and walked on four paws, it had white fur with blotches of black spots, bright blue eyes,pointed ears,and a pair of sharp teeth. The animal that was fighting was similar but it was more lean and had orange fur with small black spots covered its body.

"What are those things?" Silver asked out loud. The others didn't reply,they were too busy watching the two strange creatures fight. The white animal stood its ground while the orange one ran at it from across the arena.

"Why is the white one just standing there? If it doesn't move soon its going to get trampled!" I thought. Then right when the orange one was just feet away from trampling its opponent the white one stepped off to the side and the other one rammed into the wall with a thud. I winced. Before it could get to its feet it was attacked by its enemy. I held my breath, "Please don't kill it" I said to myself, both mentors whistled and the animals both stopped fighting and ran back to their owners sides. I sighed in relief while the others clapped and cheered. Silver looked at me smiling.

"Averna? Did you see that?"Silver yelled over the applause. I nodded.

The two Tamers left the fighting arena and a man ran to the center of the arena.

"Welcome to your training young Tamers!" He yelled. "Today is the day you are assigned your mentors! Please go down the stairs and into the main hall, there you will wait until further instructions are given to you!"

Me and Silver turn and followed the others down into the main hall. We waited for about five minutes before a woman came over she was followed by one other.

" Wow!" She said in an enthusiastic tone with a hint of sarcasm,"look at all of you! Here to become the best group of Tamers Aether 2.0 has ever seen!" It was obvious that she didn't want to be here. She looked about 19 and wore a pair of tough boots, jeans, and a black blank shirt, her black long hair flowed over her shoulders. A man about her age came from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha, just because I beat you and your animal in front of the students doesn't mean you have to have an attitude." He said with a smirk on his face, I could hear the bragging tone in his voice.

"Chris. Can you please shut up?" She asked.

"Awww,but I like talking." He looked at her and laughed.

"Anyways," she continued in a not-so-excited tone of voice,"who's ready to go backstage to get started?"

We followed her and Chris down the wide hall to a door located towards the back of the arena. She took a key from her jean pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened the door I noticed that it lead outside, but not into the community. It led into a place where the light seemed to shine brighter than the light in the community, a place where the air was filled with sounds of unknown creatures.

"Once you walk through this door you will enter a place where nobody can control you," Chris announced in a overdramatic voice,"The Boundaries!" Samantha look at Chris and sighed, then she looked at us.

"Just go through the door people." She said.

When I walked through the door I immediately felt different. I felt as if I'd been holding my breath for a thousand year and then when I had walked through the door, I was finally able to breathe again.

"Did you feel that?" Silver asked me.

"Yea, that felt...strange."

"Averna," Silver turned to me and smiled, "maybe being a Tamer won't be as bad as we thought."

Samantha and Chris split everyone into five groups of five, me and Silver were in the second group. We all had to sit on the ground right outside the Boundary door and wait for the other three mentors to arrive, and it wasn't long before we heard the sound of feet thundering down the hall and through the door. A woman with brown shortcut hair emerged followed by two men, both who seemed to be exhausted from of them had bright blonde hair and the other had a dark brown hair.

"Its about time." Chris said while getting up off the ground.

"Emily what took you guys so long?" Samantha asked while looking at the brown haired woman.

" Hey, we would've been here on time if it wasn't for these two,"she pointed to the two guys who were still catching their breath,"they took forever sending the animals back in their habitats for the night."

" Well maybe if you would have, you know,helped us!" The blonde said while finally catching his breath.

"Finner,I helped you guys last time."

"Yea, well last time was two weeks ago." The other brunette said.

"Hey," Chris interrupted the argument, "we have a class to teach here!" he said.

We waited to be assigned our mentor. Me and Silver were both happy when we got Chris, he was probably the smartest of the mentors we've seen so far. We all followed him as he took us to a different part of the Boundaries.

"Here we are!" He said, "Welcome to the Boundaries, and today we will be learning about the Taming wrist device." He unfastened a purple and gray flexible metal type device from around his wrist and held it up for us to see.

"This allows you to summon weapons to your hand for fighting and allows you to tame any animal, as long as you're sure about the animal you're about to tame. Any questions so far?" He asked. Silver hand immediately went up.

"When will we be allowed to use one of our own?"

"Today is the day you receive one, but you won't be allowed to tame an animal until the age of eighteen."

Silver smiled."So we're getting our devices today?"

"Yes, but just for weapon training. By the way the Taming device does not work in the community, only in the Boundaries. I will pass out the devices so we can get started!"

I tighten the device around my wrist and made sure it was on tight enough so it wouldn't come off during training. I studied the strange device and it looked like a normal metal wristband all except for a large button. When I pressed it a hologram was projected onto my forearm. It showed a picture of a double sided weapon. Chris looked at me.

"Oh, I see someone discovered the weapons menu on their device." He said.

I looked at him."Oh, um sorry I was just looking at it and-"

"And you pressed the button." He said, finishing my sentence.

"Yea." I replied.

"You're lucky that's what we were about to do."

For the rest of the lesson I zoned out. Thinking about the different things the device could possible do. After training most of the students went home or to the Visiting center to play, but me and Silver stayed behind with Chris, we walked back towards the Boundary door with him.

"So, what else could these devices do?" Silver asked Chris eagerly.

"Besides tame things and summon weapons. Nothing." Chris answered.

"Nothing?"Silver asked in a surprised voice.

"Nothing." Chris said reassuring reached into his pocket then stopped. "Hey could you two do me a favor?"

"Sure." We both replied at the same time.

"I think my Boundary door key fell out my pocket when we were training back there, could you guys go check, and see if its there?"

Before he could say anything else the two of us,were running back towards the training site to retrieve the key.

After searching for ten minutes I saw the metal key lying in some dirt.

"Found it!"

"Oh,good." Silver said while brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Lets go back to Chris."

"Averna, before we go back...do you think we can go see," she hesitated,"a wolf?"

I paused. The wolf is the symbol of a Tamer, and its considered lucky if you find one, because wolves are symbols of bravery for Tamers.

"Silver, how about we go and ask Chris?" I suggested.

"No, because you and me both know what he's going to say."

I sighed.

"Come on Averna, its just gonna take a minute, then we'll go back to Chris."

"Fine." I said. "but it better be quick."

We had been gone a total of twenty minutes so far and I knew Chris was beginning to get worried.I was just about to tell Silver it was time to go back when we heard the sound of close by howls of wolves. I immediately ducked behind a rock, but Silver wondered closer to the sound as if she was in a transe.

"Silver,what are you doing?" I whispered loudly to her.

"I'm going to go see a wolf." She replied in a calm voice.

Something in my head said this was not right, this wasn't going to end well. I slowly got up and looked at Silver while she slowly went towards the howls, I ran after her, determined to stop her before she got hurt.

"Silver it's time to go back." I was reaching out to grab her but I stopped. At Silvers feet rested a small fur creature, it was a pure white baby wolf.

"Oh no," I thought "If that's a baby wolf the mom probably isn't far behind."

I looked around cautiously.

"Silver we're leaving-" what she did next shocked me, she picked up the wolf pup, as soon as she touched it the pup let out a loud whimper as it squirmed its way out of grasp and fell to the ground where it began to cry even louder.I could hear the sound of victorious barking grow closer to us. I grabbed Silvers hand and we ran back towards the Boundaries. It was going to be dark soon and it was beginning to get harder and harder to see, I knew that we wouldn't be able to outrun the wolf, our only chance of getting out of this alive would be to turn around and fight it off.

I let go of Silver and pressed the button on my device, bringing up the weapons menu, my hands were shaky making it almost impossible to select a weapon I would try to select a weapon but only end up just swiping over to the next weapon that I had no clue how to use.

"No, I can't use this one."I thought. I should have been paying more attention to my surrounding because next thing I knew Silver fell to the ground, I turned around to help her but it was too late. I hadn't realized that the wolf had been so close.I fell to the ground and time froze for me, as I watched my best friend, get mauled to death by a wolf. My hearing became muffled and my vision became cloudy. I could hear her screams, and the sound of distant footsteps from behind me, I knew they would never make it in time, and as if in an instant something in me snapped, braking me from my state of paralyzed fear. I swiped the holographic screen one more time, without looking and pressed down. The wolf lunged at me, but before it could attack me,blue rays of light shot out of my device scanning the body of the wolf and then some kind of force through the wolf backwards and it violently crashed to the floor. I wanted to get up and run to Silver but I couldn't, I'd became weak and unable to move without falling back the light of the sunset I could see a dark crimson liquid slowly gather in a pool around Silver throat. I heard Chris and the others scream for me and Silver as their footsteps grew closer, I felt myself slowly go to sleep from fatigue, later that week I found out that I actually tamed the wolf. I became an outcast after that. Nobody trusted me, except for one person. Cole, even though I try to avoid him at all costs he still found the way to talk and get to know me. We eventually became good friends.

Its been three years since Silvers death and tomorrow will make it exactly four years I just hope I can handle it...


	3. Ch 2: The Change

Ch.2: The Change

"Averna!" My mom called for me to come downstairs from my bedroom. "Averna, it's time to wake up! You have training today dear."

I layed in my bed, motionless in my dark room,hoping that the day would go by faster than yesterday. I listened closely to my mother's footsteps as she came upstairs. She gently cracked open my door, letting light pour into my room. I tucked my head underneath my pillow to block out the amber light.

"Averna, I know that today's going to be hard for you but you can't just give up entirely. I know Silver wouldn't want you to give up." I uncovered my head and turned to look at her, she stood there with the light shining behind her, making her a silhouette. "Do I have to go to training today, I mean I will go to school but training is the place where it happened and I don't feel like..."I stopped myself. Regardless to whatever I said I knew that my mom would still make me go to training no matter what. Even though she agreed with me, it wasn't her choice to make. If I were to miss training, my mentor would probably get concerned, maybe even stop by and check on me. It wasn't such a big deal to skip training but to my mentor if I were to skip training it would be as bad as me skipping school. I got dressed and walked to school, the day went by pretty fast, in Tamers class we learned how to fight with a variety of weapons and when I went to training, Chris said I could have the day off. I went to the southern side of the boundaries which is a place where most Tamers don't go,that's why I like it, my favorite tree lives here too. Its a blue willow tree that has long dangling petals that almost touch the ground. I like to sit within the veil of petals, next to the trunk. I sat there for about 10 to 20 minutes before falling asleep, and that's when I had the dream.

I was standing in the forest, it was night and I could barely make out the outline of the dark trees. I could hear the sound of paws pounding against the ground to my left. When I turned to see what it was I came face to face with a massive wolf. Even though it was dark I could still make out every detail of it, it had dark gray fur, two pure white eyes, its left eye had a cut going through it in a "X" formation. Its gaping jaw was filled with rows and rows of teeth like daggers, it looked like its teeth lead all the way into its throat, and it was standing so still, like a rock. I couldn't move, even though every muscle in my body was screaming, and urging me to move my feet. While still staring at the atrocity in front of me I stiffly moved my leg behind me. I could hear a low snarl coming from deep within the animal's throat and the snarl began to grow louder and louder, I bolted and didn't look back. I could hear the sound of its paws against the ground behind me and I kept thinking of a way to kill it. None of my dainty little weapons could possible defeat this thing, it was taller than me! I was scared and had nowhere to hide. As I ran I could hear the sound of a river up ahead. I could drown it I thought. I picked up the speed but just as I was about to reach the rushing oasis of water the creature swiped its paw at my leg causing me to fall to the ground, and before anything else could happen I was shaken awake by the sound of a growling sky. There was a storm rising in the distance, further out into the boundaries turning the sky gray. I was shaking and not from the wet air but the fact that the dream was so real, it scared me. Sometimes I wish I had a guardian. I heard that they keep you from having nightmares.

I started back towards the community when I heard Chris calling my name, he came running up to me with a slightly worried face.

"Averna, we need to go to the Entertainment Area." He yelled to me as he caught up.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but all the Tamers have to go, there's supposedly a new kind of event that the Predictors want some of us to try."

I sighed."Ok, let's just hurry before it rains."

We were able to make it to the Entertainment Area before the storm started. When we arrived all the other Tamers were already seated in the stands. I took a seat and looked over the rail and into the arena where a High Honored Tracker stood with a few other normal Trackers. I knew that the Predictors wouldn't come to the arena, the High Honored Trackers always spoke for the Predictors. I guess its because the Predictors have better things to deal with.

"Attention Tamers," the honored Tracker spoke with power, and stared up at us."The Predictors have ordered that a new type of event will begin on January 23, 2118. This event will be a much safer type of entertainment." He paused "For the citizens." He smirked. "As for Tamers, this will serve as a special event that will occur every two months. This event will be held in the Boundaries and four different Tamers will participate, and fight each other with their weapons and beasts." Whispers filled the stands interrupting his speech. "Quiet!" He yelled and began pacing across the arena floor."Now, the Repairers have developed a special type of device that will track and follow the four participants. It will also be able to work in the Boundaries." he said "It will project and broadcast the event in the Entertainment Area so Citizens can watch," he stopped pacing, looked back up at us and sighed. His voice fell to a darker tone."After all we wouldn't want the same situation of poor Silver Mays to happen to anybody else? She had to be so irresponsible." Angry cries rose from the stands.

Without even think I stood up from my seat. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" I yelled. I guess I was the loudest of everyone because when I spoke everything went silent.

"Oh, Averna how can you talk about her when you're the one who got her killed." His words felt like they pierced through my skin. I tried to yell back but when I opened my mouth I couldn't speak.

"Its your fault that she's dead and you know it!" He kept ranting."You did nothing to save her! You didn't even FIGHT! SO SIT DOWN!" I slowly sat back down into my seat silently.

"So if anyone has anything to say, or ask then save it for Thursday." He smiled. "Thats when four participants will be chosen and rules will be said, but in the mean time" he spoke with sarcasm," have a wonderful day!" He turned and walked out the door followed by the other trackers. That night I couldn't sleep, and for a good reason; it was a change...and I know it will be a bad one.

The rest of the week went by very slowly. Every citizen was excited for the new event on Friday, but every Tamer was absolutely terrified. Thursday was the day that 4 Tamers would be chosen to participate in the event. Which means that a low experienced Tamer could be up against 3 highly experienced Tamers. The thought frightened me. We also have to worry about these so called 'new devices' that can work past the boundaries, but the main thing that worried me was what if it's a fight to the death? Of course the Predictors wouldn't let the citizens watch us die, especially since murder isn't allowed in the community.

On Wednesday, Cole had talked to me at the Visiting center to wish me luck. He's a Tracker which meant that he already probably knew who would be chosen to fight in the event, and after what I did at the meeting I for sure was going to be picked, and all I could do is prepare to fight. When Thursday came everyone in the community was excited, except for the Tamers who were terrified of the situation. Me and my parents, like most of the Tamers, didn't get much sleep Wednesday night because tomorrow was the day that the lives of four Tamers changes forever, and the ultimate way for a Tamer to survive to change is to adapt to it...


End file.
